


Salted Caramel

by KrisLetang



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Communication, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fantasizing, Fantasy, Healthy Relationships, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Pegging, Quickies, Random Mentions of Noah, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisLetang/pseuds/KrisLetang
Summary: Liv has a fantasy after a trip to buy Rafael's favorite bougie lube.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 46





	Salted Caramel

Liv felt irrationally embarrassed. She was a full grown adult, and she wasn’t doing anything wrong, but she was wary all the same. She wanted to attribute it to her job. If people knew she was here, what would they say about her behind her back, but she knew, deep down, she was just embarrassed. Rafael usually was the one who went shopping here; he was the one who insisted on the fancy lube even though Liv didn’t think it really made that much of a difference compared to regular old KY. She liked to indulge him though; she enjoyed his little particularities and proclivities, so when he asked her if she could go pick up more because he was too swamped and they were out, she hesitantly agreed. 

Now, here she was, in an aisle full of lube, trying to find the one he liked, and feeling more and more embarrassed by the minute. She forced herself to take a deep breath, trying to remind herself why she was buying it. They had plans tonight for when he finally made it home from the office. They hadn’t seen each other in about a week, not personally; she’d been on a business trip, and they’d survived on FaceTime calls, but she was more than ready to see him personally and to feel his hot skin. He was always so hot, keeping her warm during the winter nights. He was like her own personal space heater, especially when he clung to her like a spider monkey in his sleep. 

Her eyes finally landed on the bottle that he usually picked out, and she reached for it, smiling slightly. Salted caramel didn’t sound so bad. Maybe she’d have a taste, actually she fully intended on having a taste the more she thought about it. She was feeling a little warm. He would probably be a little bit grumpy when he made it home; she knew he’d been having a rough day. He’d want his glass of scotch and dinner, and then after dinner, she thought she’d push him down on the couch. He’d be a little slouched, his tie loose, his sleeves rolled. He wouldn’t have changed out of his suit yet. They would have the place all to themselves. Noah was at a sleepover for the night, a strategic move on her part. 

“Do you need any help?” a woman’s voice startled her out of her daydream, and Liv found herself looking at a wall of multicolored dildos and harnesses, and Liv was speechless. She was blushing furiously, and she didn’t know what to say or how she’d managed to wander over there. 

“No,” she finally managed, blushing. “Sorry. I just….um….I need to pay for this.” 

……………………………….

Rafael was asleep, on his stomach. He was snoring softly, his hair falling out of place, and Liv was watching the rise and fall of his chest. She had missed him. She was content to be near him again, his familiar smell making her feel calm and content. She’d stolen his dress shirt when they finally made it to the bed. She looked over to the nightstand and laughed; there was his fancy bottle of lube. She was starting to see the appeal; it had been different, definitely not bad. 

She reached out, running her hand down his back. The sheet was laying over him, but his bare ass was peeking out along with one of his legs. She kissed the back of his neck, rubbing her hand over his lower back just above the swell of his ass, restraining herself from groping him while he was sleeping. He really had a nice butt; she’d known that, but for some reason, she couldn’t stop thinking about it now. She kissed the bare skin of his shoulder, and he made a soft humming noise. 

“Liv,” he whispered, voice distorted by sleep. He shifted towards her, turning so he could see her face. 

“Hey,” she whispered. He kissed her softly. 

“Sorry I fell asleep,” he murmured. “I’ve missed you.” 

“I missed you too,” she promised, kissing him again. He planted a hand on the bed, pushing himself up so he could lean over her. “How was Noah while I was gone?” 

“Good,” he whispered between kisses. “We read lots of books and did plenty of spelling homework.” 

“And ate lots of ice cream?” she asked. 

“Oh yes,” he agreed, and she laughed. “We need more.” 

“I’ve had enough shopping for awhile,” she said, and he laughed again. 

“I don’t know, you seemed to like the salted caramel earlier,” he teased. “You think I’m too picky, but you liked it.” 

“I don’t think you’re too picky,” she said with a sigh, rolling her eyes. “I don’t see what’s so special about your salted caramel lube, but I bought it for you, didn’t I?” 

“It’s about how it feels,” he whispered. “And it doesn’t taste bad either.” 

When he kissed her again, she reached around his hip, groping him like she’d been wanting to. His ass made a nice handful, and he moaned softly into her mouth as she squeezed. “I don’t know if I’m up for round two,” he whispered. “Not that I wouldn’t like to be.” 

“It’s okay,” Liv whispered. “I’m happy just like this…..and you have fingers and a tongue.” He smiled at her. 

“I love you,” he whispered, kissing her again. 

…………………………….

Liv was still in bed when she felt Rafael sitting up. She wanted to pull him back for five more minutes. She opened her eyes instead and watched him leave the room, admiring his naked body as he moved. She felt warmth pooling in her belly as she watched him go. Her mind kept going back to that store, to the harnesses. She wondered what it would be like to fuck him. 

It wasn’t like she hadn’t known what pegging was before, she did. It was inevitable considering her job, but she’d never fantasized about it like this. She’d never really thought to ask Rafael if that was something he’d tried or something he liked, but now, she was feeling very hot and bothered by the thought of it. 

She could imagine the way his skin would flush, how warm he’d be. His hips would make a nice handful as she spread him so she could see. She felt her face heating up as she thought about it, and she swallowed heavily feeling an ache in her core. The door opened, and Rafael was back, still beautifully naked, but he was looking through a drawer for shorts or underwear. “Rafa,” she whispered, trying not to sound too needy. She had the day off, but she couldn’t remember if he had to go in or not. “Come back to bed.” He turned to look at her. 

“I’m cold,” he said softly. 

“Come back, leave the underwear. I’ll keep you warm,” she offered, and he laughed. 

“Liv, I have to go into the office in a few hours. I have a meeting,” Rafael whispered. 

“Come back,” Liv said again. He sighed, but he did as she asked. 

He climbed back in the bed, under the covers and she pulled him closer, encouraging him to ease his way on top of her. He did as she wanted, kissing her thoroughly, and Liv found herself reaching down to grope him again. 

“Rafa,” she murmured into his ear. “I want you.” He pressed his face against her neck and groaned. 

“You’re killing me here,” he whispered. “This is all I’m going to be thinking about at work.” 

“What if I like it when you’re thinking about me?” she said, and he laughed softly. “Now, come on, I don’t have all day, and you have a meeting. You’ll need to hurry if you want a shower before you go.” He made a noise of disbelief, but he didn’t keep her waiting any longer. She hiked a leg around his waist and he pressed forward into her in one smooth motion. She found her head falling back against the pillow, begging him to go faster and harder, and he did as she asked. He was always so perfect at following directions. 

Her nails dug into his back right beside his shoulder blade, her other hand at his ass, squeezing and feeling his muscles ripple as he thrust forward. He was gasping against her neck, his breath hot, his lips hotter as they mapped their way across her neck. “Fuck,” he gasped, driving forward. He was digging his fingers into the sheets, trying to get leverage. Neither of them lasted long, but Liv came before he did. 

They laid together in a heap, trying to catch their breath, and Rafael kissed the side of her jaw before starting to sit up. When she grabbed for him again, he sighed. “Liv, I have to get a shower.” 

“I’ll miss you,” she whispered, kissing his cheek. 

“I’ll see you tonight,” he promised. He kissed her one last time before standing, and Liv pinched his ass before watching him head to the shower. She laid back and relaxed, satiated, but troubled by her fixation. 

………………………………..

Rafael was confused. Something was going on with Liv, and while he wasn’t complaining about having sex before work, he was confused and slightly concerned. He could feel her staring at his ass constantly, and again, he was flattered. He thought Liv was the most beautiful person he’d seen in his entire life, and when she found him attractive as well, that was always good, but she seemed fixated. 

He just wanted her to talk to him, but he didn’t have time to nail her down--not when he was almost late because she dragged him back to bed to fuck his brains out. He felt off kilter and distracted while he sat in his office and tried to grade papers. He had been reading the same sentence for at least thirty minutes, and he couldn’t seem to make sense of the words. He could still feel her, the phantom trace of her hands on his ass, her nails digging into his back. 

He heard a knock on the door, and he looked up, expecting one of his students, but he was surprised to see Liv. He stood. “I thought we said we were getting dinner at seven,” he said. “Take out and movie time with Noah. I didn’t forget. I still have an hour to leave.” 

“Noah wants to go on a trip with his dance class. It’s just for a day to go see the New York City Ballet,” she said.

“I don’t see why not,” he said softly. “It’s just for the day. He has a cell phone for emergencies. I think it’ll be okay.” He crossed in front of the desk, leaning back against it and looking at her. “Is everything okay?” 

“Yeah,” she said, coming closer. “It’s been a busy day at the office. I think I’m heading home after this to freshen up for our date.” 

“Hmmm, a hot date,” he said with a laugh. “You, me, Noah and Finding Nemo.” Liv laughed. 

“I don’t know,” Liv said with a laugh. “Marlin has some endearing qualities.” He laughed again, and Liv found herself tracing her eyes down the curve of his neck. She swallowed. He said something, but she didn’t quite hear it. She was too distracted by the thought of him bent over the desk. Liv was surprised by herself, by the intensity of her thoughts. All she could think about was the noise he would make when she pushed her way inside of him, and she felt her cheeks flushing scarlet. 

“Liv?” his voice filtered through the fog of her desire. She couldn’t stop looking at him. “Are you--”

He didn’t get to finish. Liv was all over him, kissing him and grabbing his suspenders as she manhandled him around his desk. Liv’s hands were on his shoulders, and then he was tumbling back into his office chair, shocked. “Liv,” he said, feeling out of breath. 

“Don’t worry,” she whispered, climbing into his lap to straddle him. “I can lock the door.” 

“Liv,” he gasped again as she settled her weight against his crotch. His hands had instinctively found their way to her waist. “I could be fired for this.” 

“Then be quiet,” she whispered. “No one has to know.” 

“Liv, what’s going on?” Rafael asked. Now he was really concerned. Liv wasn’t one for office sex or any sort of semi public sex. She was beyond responsible. She was all over him, kissing his neck as she unbuttoned his shirt, but he could feel her hands trembling slightly. She didn’t quite seem like herself. He was worried that something was going on. He needed her to be okay. “Liv,” he gasped. She sighed, but she stopped. “Liv, please get up. This is becoming an embarrassingly dire situation, and I need to walk out of here.” 

She did as he asked begrudgingly. She sat on the edge of his desk, looking embarrassed, and he stood again once he had regained his bearings. “Let’s sit on the couch,” he said softly. “Please.” He couldn’t stand how upset she looked. She slowly stood, following him to the couch, and they sat beside each other. Liv took a deep breath. She wouldn’t meet his eyes, and he was concerned. “Do you want a drink?” he asked after a second. “I have some scotch.” 

“No, that’s okay,” she said softly. She was very quiet. She was so embarrassed by her own thoughts, mortified really. She knew Rafael wouldn’t judge her, but she wasn’t used to finding herself in this sort of predicament. She and Rafael needed to be open with each other, and she knew that, but she didn’t want to. She was embarrassed about her fantasy, but more so her behavior. She hadn’t intended on jumping him in his office. That wasn’t her, and he knew that. 

“Liv,” he said softly. “I just want to know that you’re alright. I’m flattered, really. I love your hands on me, I love you. I’m just….I’m concerned, okay?” 

“I’m alright,” Liv said softly. “I’m sorry, really. I shouldn’t have done that.” 

“Liv, I know something is up,” he said seriously. “Please don’t lie to me. Please, just...out with it. If it’s something bad, we’ll deal with it.” 

She took a moment and tried to calm herself with a deep breath. “I’ve been thinking,” she said softly. “I can’t stop….I want to try something. With you. It’s been distracting.” He was quiet for a moment, trying to figure out what she meant. 

“Like a fantasy?” He asked softly, and she wanted to look away, but there was no judgement in his voice. 

“Yeah,” she said softly. 

“I’m listening,” he said softly. “You can tell me.” 

She cleared her throat. “Do you know what pegging is?” she asked after a second. He stared at her for a moment, and Liv wanted to crawl into a hole somewhere and hide. He blinked. “We don’t have to,” she said. “It’s just something….it’s something I was thinking about. It’s okay if you don’t want to.” 

“No,” he said, finally finding his voice. “No, that’s not it. I promise. I just, that was not what I was expecting.” He gently reached for her wrist, guiding her hand to his lap. “Feel,” he whispered. “That should tell you how interested I am.” She looked up to him, and he offered her a warm smile. “Nothing to be embarrassed about, okay?” She smiled back, looking relieved. He jumped when she squeezed him firmly enough to force a moan from his throat. “Jesus,” he whispered. She let him go then. “I am  _ not _ complaining at all, but what got you on this train of thought?”

“Um,” she said, pausing. “I was buying your caramel lube. And I wasn’t paying attention, and then I ended up right by all of their strap ons.” 

“Hmm,” he said, smirking a little, and she glared. “And you’ve been thinking about me?” Liv looked at him with a smirk to match his own. 

“Looking for me to stroke your ego, huh?” she asked.

“Among other things,” he said, looking gleefully wicked. Liv laughed, squeezing his erection once more. 

“Like that?” she whispered, and he made a sound deep in his throat. Liv leaned close to his ear. “ Can you come home? Noah’s at dance class for another hour.” Her breath was hot on his ear. He glanced at his desk, at the twenty or so papers that he had to grade yet, and he looked back to Liv. 

“Fine,” he said. “But I have to grade ten papers after our movie tonight.” 

“Alright, my smart professor,” she whispered. “You grade your papers tonight because I want to go home now.” Liv was finally breathing easier. He was so understanding and open to communication, and she was hit with a wave of emotion. She should have mentioned it to him before when she realized she might be interested in it. She should have known he would be understanding at the very least. He was packing up his papers, stuffing them into his briefcase, and she admired the bulge in his pants, and the way his tight trousers pulled across the swell of his ass as he bent to grab things from his desk. 

“Let’s go,” he said, and Liv smiled, standing. He held his jacket, folded over his arm so it would keep anyone from seeing his predicament. Liv was not looking forward to the ride home; she wanted to unwrap him from that suit right then, but she would have to be patient. 

…………………………….

Liv had one hand fisted in the hair on the back of Rafael’s head, and she had one hand clutching at his ass as his hips snapped forward. Hair was falling into his eyes, and she thought he was so gorgeous. She was always floored when she was hit with that realization--the way his face jaw would drop as his body stiffened. He was getting there, picking up his speed, but Liv wanted to touch him more, to feel. “Rafa,” she whispered, fighting against her body. “Can I….” she had to pause, gasping as he fucked in as deeply as he could. He stopped then, and she had to take a moment before she found her voice. “Can I try...I want to touch you,” she whispered. He blinked, making a frustrated noise in his throat, but he seemed to understand what she was asking. 

“Sure,” he whispered, sounding strangled. “You’ll….you might want some lube.” She reached over to the nightstand, pumping some into her hand. He was shifting to slow, grinding movements, trying to make it easier for her to do what she wanted but also to stave off the frustration of staying still. Rafael’s eyes slid shut as her slick finger brushed over his hole. “ _ Jesus _ ,” he gasped. She was barely touching him, the pressure of her finger light as she felt him. She just stroked him in gentle movements, her touch feather light, and he let her try to get used to it for a few moments. He could feel her uncertainty. “You can press a little harder,” he whispered. “You don’t have to fully push in, but you can use more pressure if you want.” He ran a gentle hand down her side, trying to be encouraging and comforting. 

She took a deep breath, and Rafael wanted to calm her, but he was having trouble thinking straight. “It’s okay,” he finally murmured. “You’re doing great. You won’t hurt me. Just use firm strokes.” He kissed her forehead, and she did as he asked, pressing just hard enough to dip slightly past his rim. He gasped, his head falling forward. “Jesus, that’s good,” he murmured. 

He couldn’t help the way his hips rocked forward desperately, rutting into her. “Raf,” she whispered. He was getting close, almost dangerously close. 

“Hmmm?” he asked softly, his brow furrowed with concentration as he tried to maintain some shred of control over his body. 

“Can I try one finger?” she asked softly, and he groaned, nodding. Liv slicked her finger, making sure it was well coated. She was shaking slightly. 

“It’s alright,” he whispered, kissing her softly. “Just start nice and easy. I promise you won’t hurt me.” 

Liv took a breath, steadying herself, and she gently pressed her finger inside of him to the first knuckle. He was so hot, and she felt his muscles clenching and twitching around the intrusion. His mouth had fallen open, his breathing coming out in ragged wheezes. She waited a moment, trying to make sure he was alright before she gently pressed forward more. He was tight, but Liv tried not to worry about hurting him. She ran a hand over his sweaty back as she eased her finger the rest of the way in. “How’s that?” she asked softly. 

“Good,” he whispered. “Pull out a little and press forward.” Liv did as he said, feeling around before she found the spot. His jaw dropped as she pressed in tight circles, his hips jerking forward. He couldn’t help the little noises he was making. 

“Is that good?” she asked him. He could tell that she was actually unsure, but it ended up sounding dirtier than intended. 

“Yes,” he whispered, struggling to form coherent thoughts muchless words. She was relentless, pressing tight, firm circles, and he could barely breathe. 

It only took him a few more jerks of his hips and he was coming; Liv wasn’t far behind. He swore softly, tapping her leg gently, and she eased her finger out of him. He swore again before collapsing forward in a heap. Liv rubbed his back with her clean hand, and he pressed his face against her shoulder, trying to recover. 

Rafael finally found the energy to flop onto his back, and he heard Liv leave the room for a moment. He was too exhausted to open his eyes or ask where she was going. He heard her footsteps as they approached the bed, and her hand was damp when it touched his thigh. He shivered slightly. “I have some water for you,” Liv said softly. “Sit up.” 

“I’m not sure if I can,” he whispered. Liv laughed softly, helping to ease him up. He leaned back into the pillows, taking the cup from her hands. “So,” he said softly. “Did you enjoy yourself?” He bent his arm, tucking it behind his head as he shifted on the bed. Liv settled back on the bed, beside him, kissing him softly for a moment. 

“I did,” she whispered. “Very much.” 

He smiled at her. “Me too,” he whispered. He reached over, gently covering her hand with his own. “I wanted to talk. Have you ever tried pegging before?” She gave him a look. “I’ll go first then,” he said. “You know I’ve been with men before. I’ve tried pegging a few times, one or twice. It’s a little different, but I’ve enjoyed it.” 

“I’ve never tried it before,” Liv said softly. “You’ve seen the kind of men I date.” He laughed softly, his lips curling up into a smile. 

“Yes, I don’t imagine Cassidy or Tucker being agreeable,” he whispered. He reached for her hand. “Liv, we’ll take this slow. If you don’t like it during or after, we can stop or we don’t have to try again. I want you to be comfortable. I’m very happy with our relationship now. I don’t need anything more than you to be satisfied.” 

He saw the set of her shoulders relax, and she smiled at him. “I love you,” she whispered, squeezing his hand. “Um, we probably need to go shopping then.” He smiled again. “Do you know….what you want? There are lots of options.” 

He paused a moment, considering his words. “Something….filling,” he said softly. “I like it thick.” Liv blinked at him for a moment, and she seemed speechless. He laughed, waggling his eyebrows at her. “Not something huge, come on,” he assured her after a moment, but then he started snickering. She narrowed her eyes. 

“What?” She asked. 

“Nothing,” he said, waving his hand dismissively. “It’s just something one of my students said.” 

“What is it?” she asked, still eyeing him. His lips quirked into one of his crooked smiles. 

“Big would suit you, you have bde,” he said, and she frowned. 

“Bde? What the hell is that?” She asked. He was laughing again, but then he sobered after a moment. 

“Big dick energy,” he said finally, straightfaced. 

“ _ Big dick energy _ ?” she asked incredulously. 

“You know,” he said. “Sort of like a big brass ego.” He was smirking now. “Captain of the squad room and everyone knows it, Olivia.” He pushed some hair behind her ear, leaning in to kiss her. “It’s amazing what you learn these days, the joys of being an educator.” 

“Do I want to know why they were telling you about bde?” she asked. 

“Probably not,” he whispered between pecks of their lips. She felt his chest rumbling with laughter, and she loved to see him smiling when talking about his job. He’d been a wreck after the Drew Householder case and his murder trial, but everything had fallen into place eventually, and she was so glad that he was enjoying what he was doing now. She kissed him one last time before leaning into his arms. 

She looked up at him then. “Is there anything I should be thinking ahead about? Anything you’ve had trouble with before when you tried something like this?” 

“Not really,” he said softly. “Just communication I suppose. You need to tell me if you need something, if you’re uncomfortable or if you need to stop or pause or talk. We just need to be open and honest with each other. Things might not be perfect or go perfectly smoothly, but we’ll figure it out.” 

“When do you want to go shopping?” Liv asked him softly. Her cheek was resting against his pec now, his arm around her shoulders, holding her close. Their legs were tangled together, her right leg resting between the two of his. 

“Later this week?” he offered. “Maybe over lunch. I have a half day on Friday.” After a beat, he added, his voice low, “Noah can stay with my Mom on Saturday.” 

“Okay,” Liv agreed. 

“How much have you been thinking about this?” Rafael asked her, lips pressed to her hair. She was fiddling with the soft hairs on his chest. He didn’t sound judgemental or teasing or even smug. He was simply asking. 

“A lot,” she admitted. “It’s been rather distracting.” 

“Is there a position you want to try?” he asked softly. Liv paused a moment before she decided to answer. 

“I’ve been thinking alot about being behind you,” she finally said. He smiled. 

“We can definitely make that work,” he whispered, kissing by her ear as he nuzzled his way past her hair. “That’s probably a good option honestly, you’ll have better leverage grabbing onto my hips. And we’ll be pretty stable if we’re both up on our knees.” 

“Mmm, I’m looking forward to this,” she said softly. 

“Me too,” he agreed. He kissed her once more before peeking at the clock. “We better get dressed. Noah will be home soon.” 

Liv sighed. She didn’t want to let him go. “I think it’s your turn to make dinner,” she said, and he smiled. 

“You veg,” he said softly. “I’ll start dinner and distract him. Do you want me to bring you a glass of Cab?” 

“Please,” she said softly, grateful beyond belief as she watched him slip into his clothes and then disappear into the hall. She was sitting up, the sheet barely covering her when he returned with her glass of red. She kissed him one last time, taking her wine and relaxing. 

She heard the door open and shut a little while later, hearing Noah’s excited voice. It was muffled, but she could make it out. “Uncle Rafa!” He yelled, and Liv’s chest swelled with warmth. He sounded so excited. 

“Hey papito,” Rafael replied. “How was dance class? I can’t wait to come see your recital. You’re gonna save me a seat right?” 

“Mom already got you a ticket, silly,” Noah said, and Rafael laughed. “Where’s mom?” 

“She’s relaxing. Do you wanna do me a favor?” Rafael asked softly. Liv could just see his face, the way he would draw Noah in, making it look like some sort of conspiracy. “We’re gonna make your Mom dinner. Think you can give me a hand with that? She had a long day.” 

“Okay!” Noah said. She heard them talking softly, but she was too distracted by how happy she was to focus on their words. Rafael was so good with her son. Noah loved him like a father already. 

She couldn’t stay away any longer, so she pushed herself up and out of bed despite her protesting muscles, changing into Rafael’s soft sweatshirt from the night before. It smelled like him. She pulled on a pair of leggings and ran her fingers through her hair, taking her wine with her as she ventured towards the kitchen. She found herself watching them, quietly, just enjoying the sight of her small family. She couldn’t have been happier. 

………………....

Rafael was on the couch, looking cozy as he graded papers. He still had a stack of them to finish, and she was trying not to bother him too much after dragging him home from the officer earlier in the week. He was wearing a soft sweater and a pair of tight jeans that made her mouth feel dry. She had a mug of coffee for him, and she took a seat beside him on the couch. “Hey,” she whispered. “I brought you a drink. How’s grading?” He made one more mark on the paper before setting it down and turning toward her. 

“Thank you,” he said softly. “Grading is annoying, especially when they don’t put the effort in to make the paper good, and it’s a toss up with these.” He tiredly scrubbed a hand across his face. Liv scooted closer, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. 

“Do you have a lot left?” she asked. 

“Only a few,” he whispered. “I just have to go through those and enter the grades, but I’m pretty close to being finished.” 

“Am I picking Noah up tomorrow?” she whispered. 

“Mhmm,” he said softly. “At seven.” He looked up after a second, a smile on his face. “You know, it’s funny that our eight year old has a busier schedule than the both of us.” Liv’s heart fluttered at his words. She loved it when he referred to Noah as  _ their  _ son because he was theirs. Rafael was always around. Since they had agreed to stop dancing around each other and to simply allow themselves to explore their relationship, Rafael had practically been a mainstay in their lives. He was always over, always playing with Noah and giving him piggy back rides or reading to him. 

Rafael was so amazing with Noah, but they’d never explicitly talked about it, not yet at least, and she couldn’t resist teasing him. “ _ Our _ eight year old?” she asked softly. 

The look on his face was priceless. He looked panicked for a moment, but she was quick to try and reassure him. “Sorry, Liv--I didn’t mean to--” 

“No,” she said, waving her hand. “Relax. I’m kidding. He’s ours, Rafa. You’re always there for him.” Her eyes softened, and she was sure he could see the emotions playing across her face. “You’ve been here from the start, on this journey with me. In different capacities of course, but you were always here.”

“Liv,” he whispered, shaking his head. “I was nothing then. I could barely hold him when he was a baby. I was terrified.” She laughed. 

“It mattered,” she whispered. “Rafael, it mattered. You helped make sure I wouldn’t lose him. You were willing to give a plea to Johnny D to protect him. You were always there with us, from the beginning.” He gave her one of his crooked smiles, and she squeezed his shoulders, pulling him close. She could see the emotion in his eyes, and she felt herself tearing up as well. 

“Maybe it’s time for me to take a break from these,” he whispered finally. Liv looked at him for a second. 

“Yeah?” she asked, and he nodded, setting them aside. 

“Maybe uh, if you’re interested, we can try some more prep for this weekend.” His voice was low, and Liv felt a rush of arousal. “I know you said you were interested in fingering me again.” 

“Definitely,” she murmured, leaning closer for a kiss. He obliged her. 

“I’ll tell you what, you go on in the bedroom, get comfortable, have a glass of wine or two. Try to relax. I’m going to hop in the shower, and then we can see what happens, okay?” he said softly. 

“Sounds like a plan,” Liv agreed softly, stealing one more kiss. 

…………………………

Liv was sitting on the bed. Her hands were shaking slightly. She’d been sipping on a second glass of wine for about ten minutes when Rafael pushed the door open, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. “Hey,” she whispered. 

“Hey,” he said back, slowly making his way over to the bed. She sat up, kissing him as he leaned down. He sat beside her after a second, reaching for her hand. “Anything you want to talk about? I want you to be comfortable.” 

“You’ll tell me what I need to do?” She asked softly. 

“Of course. I’ll let you know if you need to adjust. I promise,” he whispered. His hand was warm on her thigh. “You want me to take care of you first?” His voice was low. 

“Okay,” she whispered. “Yeah. That would be good. Maybe show me,” she paused a second, moaning as he kissed her neck. “Show me what you like.” His eyes were dark when he looked up at her. 

“It won’t be exactly the same,” he whispered. 

“I know,” she said softly. “Just show me.” Liv kissed his forehead, and he came back up for a real kiss as he pushed her down onto the bed. She let him. His hands were hot as they curled into the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head and off. Liv shoved the towel off his hips. He made quick work of her shorts and panties, lips glued to her neck as his fingers rubbed over her labia. His other hand rubbed down her side. He felt her head tip back into the pillow as he focused on her clit. He wanted to take a few moments to work her up fully before he started to give her some pointers. Liv’s hips rose off the bed, her body arching towards his fingers. 

“Rafa,” she gasped, eyes squeezing shut. He smiled against her neck. “Jesus.”

“I think that’s a little dramatic,” he murmured. “My hands might be heavenly, but I’m a little too wicked to be Jesus.” 

“Shut up,” Liv whispered, hips arching up again. 

“Come on,” he protested with a smile on his face. “My mouth is half the fun.” 

“Maybe when it’s between my legs,” she whispered, “But then it’s almost all of the fun.” He chuckled, kissing her neck again before he finally slipped his fingers down further. 

“Okay?” He whispered softly, starting to such on her earlobe. 

“Mhmm,” she whispered. 

“I’m going to start with one,” he whispered. “It’s probably better if you start with one finger. I can usually take two comfortably, but I haven’t done this in awhile, so you’ll want to start slow.” Liv was feeling delirious with need. He teased her for a second before slipping one finger in, slowly and carefully. She grabbed at his shoulders, nails digging in. He carefully found her most sensitive spot. “Just like before, prostate stimulation is always good.” He pumped his finger in and out slowly. “When you’re comfortable, try a second finger. It’ll be a bit of a stretch at first, but you won’t hurt me. Just go slowly.” He slipped a second finger in with his first. 

“Fuck, please, Rafa,” she gasped. “Come on.” 

“No more tips?” he whispered with a laugh. She smacked his shoulder lightly, and he laughed again. He stopped teasing her and picked up his pace, working her clit with his thumb. Liv’s body was flushed, and she was holding tight to him. It only took him a few moments to push her over the edge. 

“Rafa, baby,” she whispered, pawing through his hair as she came down. She managed to bring him up to kiss her as she gasped for breath. She felt herself sinking into the bed, and he was still kissing her skin. “Just give me a sec.” 

“Okay,” he whispered, pushing some hair out of her face. “Whenever you’re ready.” He flopped onto his back, laying beside her. He stole her glass of wine, taking a sip. She pushed herself up on her elbow, leaning over him for a kiss. 

“Ready to give this a shot?” she asked softly. 

“More than ready,” he said. “How do you want me?” 

“Maybe like we’re going to do it later,” she whispered. He smiled, crawling up to his hands and knees. He was facing the end of the bed, and Liv slowly moved up behind him. She ran her hands over his hips in soothing circles, feeling her gut twist with arousal. He made a generous handful, and she squeezed both cheeks. Rafael moaned softly, and she took a second, pressing her pelvis forward against his ass. She grabbed his hips, squeezing and admiring the view below her. “I think I like this,” Liv whispered. He looked over his shoulder. 

“I think I like this too,” he whispered. She finally let go, reaching for the bedside drawer and grabbing the lube. She rubbed his lower back. 

“You have to tell me if I’m doing something wrong,” Liv whispered. 

“I promise,” he said again, meeting her eyes and trying to reassure her. “Slick up. I’m waiting.” He was smirking, and he wiggled his hips. Liv couldn’t help but laugh. She squeezed his right cheek before she squeezed the bottle, slicking two fingers up. Her hands were shaking slightly, but the wine had been very helpful. It had been calming. She spread him with one hand, gently dragging her finger over his entrance. His head was hanging between his shoulders now, and there was tension in his muscles. 

“Everything okay?” she asked softly. 

“Mhmm,” he whispered, dropping his torso forward to rest his cheek against his bicep. He was on his forearms now, his body curved downwards, but Liv didn’t let the change throw her. 

“Ready for one?” she asked softly. 

“Yeah,” he whispered, his voice breathy. “P-Please.” She took a steadying breath, easing her finger inside of him. He was so hot and tight, clenching around her, and she curled her other hand around his hip to stabilize herself. She was already feeling needy with arousal. She took a moment, waiting for him to relax a little bit more. “I’m good. Go ahead,” he whispered, voice gravelly. She did as he asked, pressing forward more until her knuckles met his skin. “Good,” he whispered. “It’s good.” 

Finding his prostate took her half the time this go around, and she pressed in slow, unrelenting circles, doing her best to make him feel good. His moans were louder, slightly strangled as his fingers curled into the bedsheets. She paused. 

“That’s good,” he whispered. “A good noise.” Liv could see his face, see the way his jaw was slack. “Fuuuck. Please, another one. I want one more.” 

“Alright,” Liv whispered. She gently pulled her finger out, rubbing two against him for a second. 

“More lube,” he said softly. Liv swallowed. 

“R-right, sorry,” she whispered, reaching for the bottle. She felt uneasy suddenly, fumbling as she tried to squirt more lube into her hand. She felt the bed shift slightly, and Rafael’s hand was warm on her leg. She was kneeling right between his thighs. 

“Don’t be sorry,” he whispered. “It’s alright. You’re doing so well.” She met his eyes, letting out a heavy breath. She reached with her dry hand for her wine glass, swallowing a mouthful before returning her focus to the bottle of lube. She coated both her fingers thoroughly before pressing them against him once more, and his voice dropped to a low rumble. “Yes,” he whispered. “Just press. It’s alright.” She did as he asked, pressing steadily until her fingers breached him. It was a stretch, enough that he tapped the bed for a second, and she paused, holding still. “Sorry, just let me breathe,” he whispered. Liv held still, rubbing his back and doing what she could to ease the burn. He only took a moment. “Okay,” he said, visibly starting to relax. “Sorry, go ahead. It’s been awhile.” She rubbed his thigh again, doing as he asked, and he started to rock onto her fingers. 

She could feel every clench and flutter of his muscles, and she was breathless. She could feel herself dripping down the insides of her thighs. 

“Ohhh.” His voice was low, his brows furrowed. Liv pressed forward, harder, giving him what he wanted, and he moaned, turning his face against his arm more directly. “Ohhhh,  _ Jesus _ .” She found his prostate again, pressing and pressing more as she fucked him with her fingers. He was moving against her, making noises that sent heat blazing through her veins. He leaned to his right, slipping his left hand between his legs and touching himself. “You can twist your fingers if you want,” he gasped. She did as he asked hesitantly, but when he made a good noise, she did it again before resuming her in and out motion. He bent his arm at the elbow, covering his face as he bucked forward, driving himself into his own tight fist. When she pressed his prostate in tight circles once more, he couldn’t hold it any longer, gasping her name as he spattered white all over the sheets. He let her work him through it, breathing jaggedly as he jerked on the bed, unable to hold himself up any longer. “Liv,” he gasped after a second, and she gently withdrew her fingers, hearing the tone of his voice. She rubbed his back then, comforting him, and he laid in a boneless heap. He turned his face, breathing slowly as he tried to calm himself down. He felt so good, his heart beating out of his chest, that post orgasmic haze settling over him. He was blearily aware of Liv leaving the room briefly before she returned, laying down beside him. He wanted to push himself up and move into her arms, but he was having trouble gathering the energy to do so. Liv’s hands were warm and soft as they brushed through his hair. 

“Are you alright?” she asked him softly. 

“Mhmm,” he whispered. “You wore me out. That was good. I promise.” 

“Whenever you’re ready, I’ll help you clean up,” She promised, kissing the back of his shoulder, and continuing to rub her hand up and down his back soothingly. 

“Five more minutes,” he whispered. They sat like that until he managed to sit up. Liv got him a warm washcloth, changing the sheets while he cleaned himself. 

He pulled on a clean pair of underwear, kissing Liv when she finished with the sheets. “How was that for you?” he asked softly, cupping her cheeks. 

“Good. It was really good,” she whispered. “I hope it was good for you.” 

“More than good, Olivia. You did amazing,” she promised, kissing her once more. 

“What would you say to some more booze and a movie?” he asked softly. 

“I say pour the booze,” she murmured, taking his hand as they headed towards the kitchen. He would finish grading his papers later. 

…………………………..

Liv was pacing on the street, unwilling to go inside before Rafael finally got there. He was coming from his last class of the day, and she was there over her lunch. She didn’t want to be embarrassed. She knew there was nothing to be embarrassed about, but she felt it anyways. When she saw Rafael walking down the street in his three piece suit, she felt better. He was handsome as always and his soft smile comforted her. He took her hand as soon as he reached her side. “Doing alright?” he asked. 

“Do I look that uncomfortable?” Liv asked him. 

“I can tell,” he whispered. “If you don’t want to anymore, we don’t have to. We can just forget about this.” 

“I want to,” she assured him, kissing him once. “Let’s go inside.” He smiled, leading the way. Liv felt intimidated by all of the options, and she was glad that the plan was for Rafael to take a look around and see what he liked. He was more cavalier about it, picking up the strap ons encased in plastic packaging and eyeing them up. He took his time, assessing his options before he presented her with three, each a new ridiculous color. She couldn’t help but laugh, and when she met his eyes, she realized that had been his aim, to relax her. The dildos were all filling, not so big that she was too intimidated, but enough that he had chosen them over the others. The bright pink one was thicker than the rest, flaring at the base of the shaft. The neon orange dildo had a more even girth, and it had maybe an inch on the pink one. His final option, a specimen in bright green, had the thickest tip, but it wasn’t as lengthy as the other two, and it tapered after the head. Liv examined her options, feeling slightly overwhelmed. Rafael was looking over her shoulder. 

She glanced at the wall, seeing a lavender dildo, the same style and size as the bright pink one, and she could picture herself using it. She could picture pressing it inside of him, watching as he took the gradually thickening shaft. She took a step towards the wall, grabbing the one she wanted. She showed it to him, and he smiled at her. “That’s going to look so good on you,” he whispered. “Perfect. Now, we have to pick a harness.” 

……………………….

Rafael had just dropped Noah off to stay with his mother, and Lucia had been ecstatic to spend the day with him. Rafael was so glad he was almost home. He couldn’t stop thinking about what was in store for him when he finally made it back. He unlocked the door with shaking hands, locking it behind him. Liv wasn’t in the living room, so he ventured further into the apartment, and he saw the light under the bathroom door. He knocked. “Liv, I’m home,” he said softly. 

“I’ll be out in a minute. Wait for me in the bedroom,” she called. 

“With or without clothes?” he asked. 

“Definitely without,” Liv replied, and he could hear the amusement in her voice. He made himself comfortable in the bedroom, stripping out of his clothing and leaning into the pillows. Liv didn’t take long. 

When she walked into the room, his breath was gone, and he was speechless. Liv was standing in the doorway, her hip cocked. He could tell she was trying to look confident, but she was definitely nervous. “Don’t laugh,” she whispered. 

“I’m not laughing.” His voice was soft and gravely, and he sat up. “Come here.” She was gorgeous, wearing a white crop top that showed off her lower belly, the harness secured with the lavender toy jutting out. She had her hair clipped up messily. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered, kissing her as she knelt beside him on the bed. 

“You’re pretty handsome yourself,” Liv whispered, kissing him thoroughly. He was feeling a bit frantic and desperate, his hands running over her smooth belly. 

“This was a very good idea,” he murmured. He was touching her everywhere, his hands slipping under her shirt, one cupping her breast. “You’re amazing.” 

“Less talking,” she whispered. “More kissing.” He laughed, but he could feel her shaking just slightly. “I have a present for you actually.” 

“A present?” he whispered, his voice hoarse. Liv squeezed his hips, smiling before she reached for the nightstand. She handed him a bottle, and he laughed when he looked at it. “Is this coffee flavored lube?” he asked incredulously. 

“Just for you,” she said, kissing his nose. 

“Let me make you feel good first,” he whispered. “Before you rob me of my motor skills.” 

“Okay,” she whispered. His fingers were gentle as he maneuvered around the harness. He eased first one finger then a second inside of her. She leaned her head against this shoulder, jerking against his hand. “Jesus, Rafa, how are you so good at this?” 

“Practice,” he whispered. He was smirking at her now, but she kissed him to shut him up. Liv didn’t last very long. He wasn’t wasting any time. Liv could see how worked up he was. He was fully hard, and she’d barely had the chance to touch him yet. Liv took a few moments to run her hands over his hot skin. He was flushed already, one hand running over the curve of her ass, the other cupping her cheek as he leaned up for a kiss. 

“Ready to turn over?” she asked him after a few long moments of touching. He nodded. 

“Maybe we should use some pillows this time,” he whispered softly. 

“Were you uncomfortable before?” Liv asked him softly, looking concerned, and he shook his head. 

“No,” he said softly. “I just think it’ll be a little more intense this time. It helps with friction, and I won’t be as sore later.” 

“Pillows it is,” she said softly, kissing him one more time. He turned over, Liv kneeling on the bed behind him. She slid a pillow under his waist, and he let himself rest against the sheets like he’d done before, but he turned his head looking at her. 

“Hand me one more,” he said softly. He pushed up, easing it under his chest, and hugging it. As he settled in, he felt much more comfortable. “Alright, whenever you’re ready, you want to use plenty of lube. Don’t be afraid to use a lot. You can’t really use too much.” Liv ran her hands over his hips, squeezing gently as she marshalled her nerves. 

“How have we never done this before?” Liv asked softly. 

“I have no idea,” he whispered, widening his stance, and bracing himself with a forearm against the bed. He heard Liv fumbling with the new bottle of lube, opening it, and he laughed softly, still amused by the coffee flavor. The lube was cold when she rubbed it over his entrance. His breathing picked up slightly, the anticipation getting to him. He bunched his hand in the pillow as she eased one finger in, slowly. “Liv,” he whispered, eyes shutting. “I’m not going to break, come on.” She hesitated a moment, and he looked over his shoulder at her, meeting her eyes. “It’s okay, you’re doing well. Give me two. I don’t think I’m going to last.” She nodded, rubbing her free hand over his low back. He heard her pump the bottle again before he felt pressure against his hole, and he swallowed heavily. It burned as she spread him open, pressing inside, but it was a good burn, and he breathed out, pushing back into the pressure. “Twist your fingers,” he gasped, voice hoarse and raspy. Liv’s hand curled around his hip before she did as he asked, making sure he was well prepared. 

He let her tease his prostate for just a second, his hips rolling against the pillow before he stopped her. He wanted her inside of him, and he wasn’t interested in waiting. “Please, Liv, I need you to fuck me. I can’t wait.” She eased her fingers out, but she didn’t move right away, and he wanted to reassure her again, but he was overcome by the feeling of her hands rubbing over his hips. He knew she was nervous, and he gave her a moment to collect herself, pushing himself up onto his forearms. When he felt Liv run the head of the silicone toy between his cheeks, he gasped as it pressed against him firmly. 

Liv pressed forward finally, just hard enough to ease the thick head inside of him, and he gasped as he felt himself tightening around the shaft. His breathing was harsh already, the burn making his head swim in a mixture of pleasure and pain. His knuckles were white where they gripped the pillow. “Jesus, Rafa,” Liv whispered, and he could hear the arousal in her voice. He felt her thumb drag around his sensitive rim, and he groaned loudly, hips pressing into the pillow, bucking forward. “Sorry,” she whispered. “Sorry. Did that hurt?” 

“ _ Hurt _ ?” he asked, his voice strained. “That’s not the word I’d use.” He took a breath, collecting his composure and turning to look at her. “Keep going, you’re doing fine. That was really good.” 

She grabbed his shoulder with her left hand, right hand steadying herself on his hip, and she pressed forward, slowly easing the thick toy inside of him. It was pushing him to his limits, slowly widening, and he found himself turning to look at Liv as she worked her way in. She was so beautiful, the collar of her shirt dipping low enough to expose her collar bones, her hair thrown up messily. It just made him feel more flushed. He reached a hand back, scrabbling for some sort of contact, resting it over the hand that was gripping his hip. The touch seemed to comfort Liv, and it comforted him. As she bottomed out, his mouth fell open, and he couldn’t stop a moan from forcing its way out of his throat. “ _ Fuuuckkk _ ,” he gasped. When he felt her hips flush with his ass, he stopped to appreciate how lucky he was, that she wanted this, that she made him feel this good. 

“ _ Jesus _ , Rafa,” she breathed, her voice full of wonder. “You’re taking this so beautifully.” Rafael had to take a moment, twitching against the pillow. Her comment had him feeling even more hot and bothered, and he was surprised. He knew what Liv’s voice sounded like when she was trying to tease him, but she sounded enamoured, overwhelmed even, and he was ready for her to fuck him senseless. “Do you need a second?” she asked him softly, thumb rubbing over his thick shoulder. 

“No,” he whispered. “Go ahead. It feels good.” Liv gave him a few slow thrusts, still holding onto his shoulder. He squirmed for a second. The stretch was driving him crazy, but she wasn’t quite hitting the target. He arched his back. “Liv,” he said softly. “Just try to...aim down a little more.” Liv shifted on the bed, adjusting her stance so that she was at a higher angle. She brushed his prostate on her next thrust, and he groaned. He reached back, touching her thigh. “Almost,” he whispered, helping her adjust, and the next stroke was a direct hit. His jaw dropped, and he buried his face in the pillow for a moment. “Right there,” he whispered. 

Liv’s hand left his shoulder, both settling on his hips. “A little faster,” he whispered. Liv picked her speed up, squeezing hard enough that he thought she might leave bruises. He wasn’t complaining though. He felt Liv’s hand spreading him. “You like the view?” he asked, being purposefully smug. He wasn’t expecting the smack he got in return, but he moaned loudly because of it. 

“You’re so tight,” she whispered, groping his stinging cheek. “I can feel it.” 

He could feel it too. He relished the burn that came with every deep stroke, forcing him open to his limit. “Harder, Liv, please.” She paused for just a second before she started fucking into him with purpose. Hard, fast and accurate, and he forgot how to speak. He was hugging the pillow tight to his chest, trying desperately to find her eyes, jaw slack. He couldn’t even remember his own name. Every direct hit to his prostate made his body jerk and shudder, the pleasure coiling in his stomach. He wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to last. 

“ _ Fuck,  _ Liv,” he gasped as he leaned forward, changing the angle. He felt her lips against his back, and his eyes slipped shut despite his best efforts. He couldn’t stop the noises that she was wringing out of him. Each snap of her hips pushed him closer and closer to the edge, and he could feel her body pressed tight against his back, winding him up tighter and tighter. 

Her hands were still tight on his hips, dragging him back into each thrust. Every thrust made his cock drag across the pillow that was stuffed underneath him. A particularly hard thrust threw him over the edge, his breathing ragged and uneven as he gasped and moaned into the pillow. Liv was fucking through it, letting up enough that it wasn’t too much, focusing on deep grinding more than the harder movements from before. “Liv,” he gasped, and Liv stilled, rubbing her hand over his hip as she gently pulled out. 

He laid in a heap, gasping as he tried to calm down. He felt Liv sitting beside him, and he wanted to flop on his back and kiss her, to tell her she was amazing, but he couldn’t. He felt like quivering jello, his body still shaking. He couldn’t seem to make his tongue work, his cheek mashed against the damp cloth of the pillow case. Liv kissed the back of his neck. “I’ll be right back,” she promised. 

He spaced out while she was gone, his heart still pounding in his chest. He was sore, but he couldn’t stand to lay there in his own mess for much longer. He felt the bed dip when she returned, and he felt her hand on his back. “You okay?” she asked him softly. 

“Better than okay,” he whispered. 

“I’ll help you clean up,” Liv said softly. 

“I might have ruined the pillow,” He whispered, and Liv laughed softly, rubbing her hand over one of his cheeks. 

“You make such a nice handful,” she whispered. He finally managed to flop himself onto his back, and Liv moved the pillow away. She gently cleaned him up, using a warm washcloth. He noted with a pang that the harness was gone, and he made a mental note to ask her to model for him again sometime so he could admire her. 

Liv kissed him a few times, and he ran his hands underneath the crop top. “This is nice. You look absolutely beautiful.” 

“That mouth will get you places with all that flattery,” she whispered. He hummed against her lips. 

“My mouth, huh?” he asked. “Let me use it for something good then. Let me make you feel as good as you just made me feel,” he whispered, kissing her forehead. 

“Alright,” she whispered, laying back. He smiled, rolling onto his stomach and sliding down between her legs. She arched into his mouth, hands fisted in his hair. 

“Wow,” he whispered, pausing, and her body was desperate, aching for him to finish her. “Seems like you enjoyed that just as much as I did,” he teased. “You’re soaked.” 

“How about you finish me off then,” she whispered, giving a sharp tug to his hair, and he ran a hand down her thigh. Liv was already so worked up that he was able to push her over the edge easily. Liv was worn out then, and Rafael eased down beside her. She guided his head to rest against her chest, and they laid there together, silently, just relaxing and feeling. Rafael ran his fingers over the bare skin of her lower belly, tracing invisible shapes. She ran her fingers through his hair in turn. 

“So, is the jury still out?” he asked softly, looking at her. “Or do we have a verdict on that experience?” 

“Mmm,” she hummed. “I think we have a verdict. I enjoyed myself. Thank you for humoring me.” 

“Oh, that was much more than humoring you,” he whispered, kissing her cheek. “I enjoyed myself very much. Everything felt alright? It wasn’t awkward for you.” 

“No, I liked it,” she said softly. “A good view.” 

“Has your curiosity been satisfied?” he asked. Liv kissed the top of his head. 

“I wouldn’t complain if you wanted to try this again. Maybe every so often,” she whispered after a moment, and he looped his arm around her waist. 

“I’m very agreeable to that suggestion,” he murmured. He paused a moment, his mind wandering as he considered possibilities. “Maybe we can try on my back,” he said after a moment. Liv was quiet for a second, but it wasn’t a comfortable silence, and he sat up to look at her face. He reached for her hand, reading the worry in her expression. “What we did was good, really good, I promise. It’s just nice to mix it up sometimes, and I’d like to look at you, to watch you work because you are so breathtakingly gorgeous. And it can be good for prostate stimulation.” He kissed her, hoping to chase away any doubt or worry she had, and she let herself be thoroughly kissed. 

“You liked the dildo?” she asked him softly. 

“Mhmm, we made a good choice,” he whispered. 

“You liked the coffee lube?” she asked, smiling now, and he laughed out loud. 

“I like anything you buy me, and who am I to say no to anything coffee flavored,” he murmured, kissing her one last time. “And now, I think it’s time for a nap.” 

“Another good idea,” Liv whispered, gathering him so close that they could scarcely tell where her body ended and his began. 


End file.
